


Blue Kisses

by candySmack (Blathanna_Leana)



Series: 1 Addict, 1 Supplier, 26 Letters [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blathanna_Leana/pseuds/candySmack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom had no problem with Bill's dancing. He had a problem with the rapper he was dancing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tokio Hotel Fiction 10/19/09.

Bill stared at the strobes flashing around the crowded room. There were all the same color a minute ago and now they all seemed to flicker between the colors of the rainbow at the speed of light. His body moved without volition and his mind raced, the people around him all seemed so beautiful. Nothing could compare to the high he felt tonight.

Nothing at all.

His hips swayed to the pulsing music and his head swirled with the bliss he was feeling. The place smelled like sweat and booze, but it made no difference what it smelt like because he was too busy checking out the people on the dance floor.

The person behind him grabbed his hips and held him close, rocking back and forth to the bass keeping perfect time.

“It’s about to you learnt how to dance, princess.”

Bill turned around, making it look like it was a perfectly coordinated dance move and glared at the man. “I’ve always known how to dance, Bushido. It’s you who knows nothing,” Bill grinned and turned back around grinding his ass into the rappers crotch, smiling all the while.

Tom glared at his baby brother from across the club. Something wasn’t quite right with him. Sure, the boy liked to shake his ass when the chance came up and he could be himself without all the cameras, but he was never so open about his sexuality. Tom hadn’t thought twice about Bill’s _ice cream habit_ , as he had referred to it.

Tonight seemed like a good night to bring it up.

He shoved his way through the sweaty bodies over to his brother and pulled him from Bushido, occupying the now vacant area behind Bill. His hands found his hips and pulled him close against his erection.

Bushido stood there shocked at the scene playing out before him. Tom wasn’t drunk, he couldn’t’ve been if he was supposed to be babysitting Bill, but that didn’t’ mean he hadn’t had a few drinks. He was thoroughly turned on at the sight and it wasn’t the drugs coursing through his veins. The two boys in front of him were hot and they knew it. He turned his back to walk back to his crew. He wanted to sit where no one would see the bulge in his jeans.

Tom watched the rapper walk away and dug a hand into Bill’s wild hair, holding tight he brought his lips to the scarred ear and whispered, “Let’s get out of here.”

Bill shook his head tossing his hair into Tom’s face and promptly ignoring his carte blanche offer. He continued dancing, grinding into Tom crotch and swaying to the remixed songs over the crazy loud sound system.

He could hear Tom’s voice echoing in his ear singing along to the song, “I guess it’s true what they say; love is blind. We together to the day that we die ‘til death do us part, baby you my—”

One more word out of Tom’s luscious lips and Bill was going to be a puddle on the galvanized dance floor. He took Tom’s hand in his own and dragged him from the room away from the romantic song. He didn’t want romantic. He wanted dirty, fast, no-strings-attached sex.

Tom grinned at his ability to drive Bill wild, following him to the men’s room. 

Bill got his brother through the door and shoved him against it when it closed. He flipped the lock and dove for his vodka flavored lips. With no time to waist he had his belt undone and his baggy jeans around his ankles. The shirts could stay where they were; Bill didn’t care about that he was in a hurry. 

Ecstasy was his friend, Bill decided, as he gazed upon his twin’s flushed body pressed against the bathroom door and panting. He smiled and bit his lip, waiting for Tom to take charge like he always did, but he didn’t move. Bill pouted and sidled up to Tom, brushing his sweaty skin with his own.

“Play with me, Tom,” Bill whined, “like you always do.”

“What are you on tonight?” Tom asked seriously breaking the tense moment.

“What do you think? And you better make it quick, I passed up Bushido for you, you should feel special,” Bill intoned haughtily, sliding his fingers over Tom’s cheek.

“You’re on X aren’t you? God, Bill, what the fuck?”

“I wanted to have fun. You are the fun, so deal with it and take control already. You can bitch at me later!”

Tom’s iron clad control over his desires broke and his anger was redirected into dominating Bill’s lithe body until he screamed his name over and over again. His hands slid under the tight black shirt and pushed tugged it over Bill’s crazy hair. The jeans fell to the floor only to be stopped by Bill’s over-the-top boots, but it didn’t matter.

Bill pulled Tom’s fingers to his lips, but Tom had other plans. He pulled the KY from the pocket of his hoodie and smothered his free hand with it; first one finger and then two and then none. Bill’s mewls filled his ears barely heard over the music in the other room. Not for long, though, Tom thought mischievously.

He shoved three fingers inside Bill’s hot ass and twisted in just the right way to have his little brother squirming. He knew every sensation would feel ten times stronger because of the drug, he didn’t care, it’s what Bill got for being a junkie. His fingers scissored deep and pulled back before plunging back in, building up a rhythm to match the bass.

Tom ripped his fingers from Bill’s lips and grabbed his jeans to pull them up. He grinned at Bill’s confused look as he buckled his belt. “Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

Bill visibly relaxed and fell into Tom’s arms. The fingers found there way back inside him, wiggling, twisting to hit his prostate and rub until it hurt. His lips parted and the air he sucked in barely filled his deprived lungs. His skin felt like it was on fire as Tom’s hands worked their magic, strumming his body to a fevered pitch of lust and orgasmic goo.

He could feel Tom’s breath in his ear, his lips on his neck. They sucked at the delicate skin until it turned blue stopping just before it turned purple. Bill knew Tom liked the colors, the marks he made on his skin stating that he was all his. Tonight was no different.

The hand behind his neck tugged at his hair to expose more of his neck. He panted with the oncoming orgasm the fingers inside were pushing upon him. His vein throbbed under his skin, his heart pounded in his chest as the pleasure worked its way into every part of his overheated body. He cried out Tom’s name etching onto his lips before he slumped into his big brother’s arms. He dropped his head to his shoulder as Tom pulled his fingers free and the customary goosebumps broke out across his sated body and he smiled into Tom’s neck before kissing it gently.

“Feel better?”

Bill grunted in confirmation and raised his arms as Tom tugged his shirt down them, dressing him much like a parent would a toddler. 

“Bill. Pants.”

Bill bent down to grab his pants and toppled over his lightheadedness apparent in his glossy eyes. Tom rolled his and helped him up before pulling his brother’s jeans up his legs and fastening the gaudy belt buckle.

“You good to go back out there? Without trying to fuck Bushido on the dance floor?”

“I’m good, I think,” he added as he caught himself on the sink. “I’m all good,” he grinned, standing up straight and walking into the locked door. “Fucking thing, why won’t it open?”

“You locked it, dipshit,” Tom stated dryly, clearly unamused with Bill’s drugged out behavior.

“Oh, right,” he said, unclasping the hinge and throwing it open.

Tom watched Bill saunter back out onto the dance floor as if nothing had happened. He smiled, he’d convince him sooner or later that his _ice cream habit_ needed to stop, but for right now, it was perfectly okay so long as he stayed away from Bushido.

That obviously wasn’t going to happen, he decided, as he saw Bill plop down into big rapper’s lap, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
